El Guante Negro
by Ghost Steve
Summary: El mal se esconde en el mas simple de los objetos. Un insignificante guante esconde una terrible maldición, la cual protege a su portador de todo peligro pero aniquila a los que lo rodean... comenzando por sus seres mas cercanos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez, pues como ven ahora les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia con la que abro el año 2010. Algúnos ya lo saben pero para aquellos que no estén enterados y que tienen comunicación conmigo por msn, les informo que me encuentro en una situación en la que no me es posible conectarme, así que no se saquen de onda por haberme desaparecido. Eso no significa que no pueda publicar capítulos, contestar mails y dejar reviews. Gracias por entender.

Y bueno, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Y ya sin mas por el momento los dejo con este nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 1: Día Congelado

Era el día más frío en la Ciudad Milagro, el frente polar que recientemente había llegado había superado las expectativas de todos los habitantes. Las clases de hecho se habían suspendido y una ligera pero inesperada lluvia se había desatado desde la madrugada. Era como estar dentro de un refrigerador sin la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar cálido.

Aún así no era una experiencia desagradable, en especial para los niños. Se habían librado de un horrendo día de escuela, no tenían deberes por cumplir y además se divertían mirando a los otros habitantes vistiendo sus hilarantes chamarras que los hacían ver como esquimales o pingüinos.

Lo único que faltaba para culminar el espectáculo era una buena nevada, nunca había nevado en la Ciudad Milagro y difícilmente ocurrirá alguna vez, pero los niños tenían esa esperanza. Deseaban jugar y divertirse al estilo de una película navideña, arrojarse bolas de nieve y hacer regordetes muñecos con nariz de zanahoria.

Que lastima que tampoco podían salir mucho, el pavimento resbaloso por la lluvia y la tan baja temperatura no les permitía correr ni hacer nada con libertad. Aún así era emocionante poder ver la ciudad desde otra perspectiva y en un retrato tan inusual como aquel.

Entre los jóvenes más inquietos por esta situación estaba Frida Suárez, la niña de pelo azul que se caracterizaba por su espíritu animado y emprendedor. Estar encerrada en su casa era una verdadera tortura para ella, deseaba poder salir y ser libre aunque solo fuese por un breve momento.

No solo era la necesidad de estar en constante movimiento, además su curiosidad estaba muy inquieta luego de los ruidos que la noche anterior había escuchado. Ya el rumor de que entes extraños andaban merodeando por el barrio se había corrido por los vecinos y este pequeño mito le había llamado mucho la atención a la pequeña.

Ciertamente ella casi nunca prestaba atención a este tipo de relatos, únicamente los consideraba una forma de pasar el tiempo. No obstante mientras dormía claramente había percibido movimiento afuera de su casa y ruidos muy misteriosos. Algo le decía que debía salir cuanto antes y ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre dicha leyenda.

-Vamos, papá, solo quiero salir un rato- suplicaba Frida a Emiliano en múltiples ocasiones pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

-No mija, está haciendo demasiado frío y te vas a enfermar- le contestaba su padre.

Estas palabras molestaban mucho a la niña aunque en el fondo también sabía la importancia de mantenerse con la garganta sana, después de todo como cantante de rock que era no le convenía estar enferma. Gracias a este pensamiento no seguía insistiendo y acataba las órdenes de Emiliano.

Afortunadamente para ella su oportunidad de explorar se presentó pronto cuando su madre se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos víveres para desayunar. Normalmente a Frida le molestaba mucho ser la elegida para ir a la tienda y comprar esas cosas, de hecho se peleaba con sus hermanas Anita y Nikita por este "honor".

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, esta vez se trataba de un boleto para salir del encierro y ser libre por lo menos unos minutos y Frida no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Inmediatamente después de que la señora Suárez anunció que requeriría que una de sus hijas saliera por provisiones se ofreció para ir.

De ese modo su deseo de salir se cumplió. No le importaba el ligero rocío de la lluvia ni el frío que hacía que le dolieran los oídos, solo quería caminar un rato. Por desgracia la tienda quedaba muy cerca por lo que eligió tomar el camino largo para extender el momento lo más que pudiera.

Era una caminata innecesaria pero no le molestaba, de hecho le servía para pasar cerca de la casa de Manny y ver si estaba ahí. Luego de los dos primeros minutos de haber salido comenzó a resentir el no haber llevado guantes con ella, sus manos estaban tan frías que ya ni podía sentir los dedos.

-Menos mal que hoy no tengo concierto, de lo contrario no podría tocar mi guitarra- pensaba mientras caminaba.

Podía ver su aliento convertido en nube saliendo de su boca mientras se acercaba a la Casa del Macho. Tal y como esperaba, su mejor amigo se encontraba afuera de la casa con expresión molesta mientras tallaba con un cepillo una jaula de aves.

-Hola, Manny, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Frida.

-Hola, Frida. Estoy lavando la jaula del Sr. Chappi… otra vez- contestó Manny.

-¿Te castigaron?-

-Sí, solo porque se me cayó la medicina de Granpapi y la reemplacé por chile piquín para que nadie se diera cuenta- dijo Manny con una leve sonrisa.

Frida rió al imaginarse la reacción del abuelo de Manny y por unos cuantos segundos el mismo frió desapareció. Lamentablemente solo fue por un instante ya que una pequeña brisa hizo que las manos volvieran a dolerle.

-¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué no me traje guantes?- alegó Frida.

-Imagínate yo, que acabo de mojarme las manos- contestó Manny.

-Sí, pero tú al menos te proteges las manos con tus guantes del Tigre, yo no tengo ni eso-

-¿Y por qué no compras unos?-

-Porque no tengo dinero, y no es como si te los fueras a encontrar por ahí tirados- contestó Frida un poco enojada señalando a un punto al azar en la calle.

Para la sorpresa de Manny, justo en la dirección en la que estaba señalando Frida yacía un pequeño trozo de tela color negro. Se le hacía extraño no haberla percibido antes de que su amiga llegara.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

¿Qué?- contestó Frida volteando la mirada y descubriendo el objeto al que Manny se refería.

La niña se dirigió hacia ese lugar y recogió la tela, la cual resultó ser para su inmensa alegría un suave y sin duda cálido guante color negro. Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara inmediatamente.

-¡Qué suerte tengo!- exclamó Frida.

La niña estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando Manny la detuvo. Algo en ese guante no le inspiraba confianza.

-Espera, Frida, creo que mejor lo dejas donde lo encontraste-

-¿Por qué?, me muero de frío- respondió Frida.

-No lo sé, pero algo no me gusta de esa cosa- dijo Manny.

-¿Desde cuándo ponerse un guante ha causado daño?- preguntó Frida.

-Oh, sí. Se lo dices al hijo de una súper heroína que pierde el control cuando se pone su guante de poder-

-Bueno, pero ese es un guante místico de poder y este es solo un guante ordinario… deja ver si encuentro el otro- contestó Frida mirando hacia todos lados y colocándose el guante en la mano.

Manny solo pudo mirar impotente como Frida se ponía el guante, inmediatamente después un horrendo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero al final lo atribuyó a la baja temperatura.

Momentos después Frida se rindió en la idea de encontrar el otro guante y siguió con su camino. Como Manny ya había terminado de realizar su castigo la acompañó a la tienda y luego a su casa.

-Gracias Manny, nos vemos luego- se despidió Frida abriendo la puerta.

-Nos vemos… y en serio, deberías deshacerte de ese guante-

Frida ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, solo cerró la puerta dejando a su amigo en la fría calle. Manny por su parte comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa pensando muy detalladamente en los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Por qué un mugroso guante lo había hecho sentirse así?

Lo más probable era que todo lo estuviera imaginando y que lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto. No obstante las cosas que estaban a punto de ocurrir iban a hacer muy difícil que pudiera olvidarlo. De hecho, ese guante estaba por cambiar la vida de todos… para mal.

Continuará………


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, bueno, como supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta ahora publicaré los viernes. Aquí tienen en segundo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando el fanfic. Ya sabe que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y a Sandra. Nos vmeos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 2: Chivo Expiatorio

El frío se extendió por toda la semana siguiente y esto solo representaba malas noticias para los niños que acababan de retomar clases en la escuela Leone. No solo tenían que sufrir por horas encerrados en un salón de clases, sino que además tenían que hacerlo prácticamente mientras se congelaban.

La temperatura era tan baja que incluso el Sub Director Chakal no se sentía con ánimos de castigar a nadie. La mayoría de los estudiantes llevaban gorros, chamarras, guantes y bufandas que les daban una peculiar apariencia de esquimal. Los vidrios de las ventanas lucían empañados y la calefacción apenas se sentía a pesar de estar a su máximo nivel.

Manny no era la excepción y también se mantenía muy bien abrigado. Estaba congelado y frustrado por la vana esperanza de que pudieran haber cancelado las clases por ese día. El chico caminaba cabizbajo mirando el húmedo y resbaladizo suelo a la vez que pensaba en la grata idea de estar en su cama descansando.

-¡Hola Manny!- escuchó la inconfundible voz de Frida.

El muchacho volteó la mirada y vio a su amiga corriendo hacia él, ella también vestía una chamarra, gorra y bufanda.

-Hola Frida, ¿Qué tal el frío?- preguntó Manny desganado.

-Sí, está criminal. ¿Pero qué crees?, jamás vas a imaginar lo que pasó- dijo Frida

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Manny.

-Bien, hoy en la mañana sin querer rompí el jarrón favorito de mi mamá- comenzó Frida.

-¿En serio?, no me digas que te castigó-

-No, esa es la parte graciosa. Resulta que cerca de ahí se encontraban los aretes de mis hermanas y eso hizo que mi mamá creyera que ellas habían sido las que lo rompieron-

-¡Wow!, no te creo. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?-preguntó Manny.

-Bien, estuve muy tentada a escabullirme de ahí. Pero al final comprendí que debía hacer lo correcto…- explicó Frida.

-…Te quedaste a ver como las regañaban, ¿verdad?- completó Manny.

-Oh si- dijo Frida con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Los dos amigos se pusieron a reír animadamente mientras se imaginaban a las pobres Anita y Nikita sufriendo un castigo de algo que ellas no habían hecho. Esa pequeña anécdota le subió el ánimo a Manny al grado que el frío ya no le importaba tanto.

-Jejeje, bueno, mejor nos metemos pronto o si no nos van a castigar- dijo Manny.

Frida asintió y siguió a su amigo al interior de la escuela. Unos momentos más tarde ya se encontraban en sus asientos esperando a que llegara la maestra Lupita. En ese momento Manny se dio cuenta de que Frida aún usaba el guante que había encontrado hace poco.

-¿Todavía lo traes, Frida?- preguntó Manny.

-¿Qué?, ¿el guante?, claro que si-

-¿No era mejor que trajeras los guantes que ya tienes en tu casa?, ¿Por qué traer solo una mano abrigada con este frío?-

-No lo sé, este guante me gusta más, supongo. Además tener un solo guante me da una apariencia más salvaje, sin duda me ayudará con mi imagen de Los Sombreros Atómicos.

-Sí, te ves bien pero…- intentó decir Manny pero Frida lo interrumpió.

-¡Mira, Manny!- señaló Frida a la puerta del salón cuando la maestra Lupita entró cargando un montón de hojas de papel. En ese momento ambos recordaron que ese día les entregarían los resultados de los exámenes recientes.

-¡Lo olvidé por completo!, ¡Seguro que voy a reprobar!- exclamó Manny.

-¡Igual yo!... te copié todo a ti- dijo Frida igual de alterada.

La maestra Lupita llegó hasta su escritorio y colocó los exámenes sobre este. Luego saludó a los estudiantes amablemente.

-Buenos días, niños. Como saben es hora de entregarles sus calificaciones, recuerden que una vez que anote sus resultados en mi lista ya no habrá posibilidad de corregir nada así que si tienen algo que objetar les sugiero que lo hagan en cuanto reciban la calificación- dijo la maestra comenzando a darles los exámenes.

Tal y como lo suponían, sus exámenes tenían un horrendo número 5 en la parte de la calificación. Era en verdad perturbador puesto que los padres de ambos los habían condicionado que si volvían a reprobar los castigarían hasta que estuvieran en la universidad.

-Manny… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo sé-

En ese momento escucharon una pequeña explosión cerca de ahí, lo que hizo que todos se asustaran un poco. En ese momento el Sub Director Chakal entró al salón buscando a la profesora.

-Señorita Lupe, venga por favor. El conserje volvió a hacer estallar la caldera y necesitamos que todos los maestros ayuden- dijo Chakal.

-Oh, Cielos. Ahora voy- contestó la maestra –Niños, vuelvo en un momento-

La maestra Lupita salió entonces del salón, segundos después los niños rompieron el silencio y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos. Manny estaba a punto de unirse al juego cuando Frida lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Frida?, hay que aprovechar mientras la maestra no está- dijo Manny.

-Tú lo has dicho, hay que aprovechar. No tendremos otra oportunidad así… hay que cambiar la calificación- dijo Frida sonriente.

-¿Qué?, olvídalo, si nos descubre nos van a suspender-

-No hay problema, mira, dejó sus listas en el escritorio. Los demás están muy ocupados como para darse cuenta, nadie se enterará. ¿O prefieres que tu papá te castigue otra vez?- preguntó Frida.

Manny lo meditó unos segundos, la idea no le gustaba para nada pero si todo salía bien se habrían salvado de un horripilante castigo. Al final terminó accediendo.

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo rápido. No quiero que alguien nos vea- dijo Manny.

Los dos chicos se escabulleron hasta el escritorio y tomaron la lista de calificaciones de la maestra. Para su fortuna aún se encontraban escritas con lápiz y sería cosa fácil cambiarlas. Frida tomó su goma y borró los dos 5 frente a sus nombres. Luego tomó otro lápiz y escribió un par de 10 en sus lugares.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ponerle algo un poco menor?, un diez es demasiado obvio- dijo Manny.

-Tonterías, no se dará cuenta. Además con esto nuestro promedio se va a nivelar y no tendremos que estudiar tanto para los finales- dijo Frida.

En ese instante uno de sus compañeros gritó que la maestra Lupita estaba regresando y todos corrieron de vuelta a sus pupitres. Frida se apresuró a regresar pero Manny no tuvo tanta suerte. Resulta que su chamarra se quedó atorada con un fierro suelto del escritorio impidiéndole alejarse de ahí a tiempo.

La maestra Lupita llegó y vio al chico tratando de liberarse, así como el lápiz que Frida había usado tirado en el suelo y restos de goma al lado de su lista.

-¿Manny?, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la maestra.

-Nada, maestra- se apresuró a decir justo en el momento en que se liberaba.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo la maestra fijándose en su lista. Debido a que Manny era el que estaba cerca no notó el cambio en la calificación de Frida, pero si en la de él. –Oye, ¿cambiaste tu calificación?-

-¡No!, ¡no!-

-Manny, me decepcionas. Nunca lo esperé de ti- dijo la maestra en el momento en que todo el salón guardaba un molesto silencio que hacía sentir a Manny muy mal, como un criminal acusado.

-¿Alguien te ayudó?- preguntó la maestra.

Manny miró de reojo a Frida esperando que la chica dijera algo, pero nada ocurrió. Por un lado no quería pasar por eso solo pero tampoco podía traicionar a su mejor amiga –No, fui yo solo- dijo al final.

-Pues lo siento, Manny, pero tendré que llevarte con el Sub Director- dijo la maestra un tanto molesta. Se levantó de su silla y llevó a Manny afuera mientras el resto del grupo murmuraba sobre lo ocurrido.

Frida por su parte solo miraba a su amigo irse con la maestra. Una parte de ella quería salir y confesar pero la imagen de su padre regañándola no se lo permitió. Se sentía muy mal y cobarde, pero así mismo una fuerza dentro de ella no la dejaba hacer ni decir nada.

Manny había terminado pagando por algo que ella había hecho. La idea no la hacía feliz para nada a pesar de que ella se había salvado. Estaba tan triste y preocupada por su amigo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de una pequeña risa que se escuchaba en una de sus manos… y no en la mano que tenía descubierta, sino en la que portaba su nuevo guante color negro.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, otro viernes por fin. Y un viernes de horror puesto que finalmente podré ver "El Hombre Lobo". Se que ya lo saben pero me fascinan los monstruos, a cada rato los alucino. Como sea, aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 3: El Secreto del Guante

Esa tarde, Rodolfo y María fueron citados a la oficina del Sub Director Chakal, quien se encontraba más que contento por tan maravillosa oportunidad de humillar y tal vez deshacerse del muchacho Rivera. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que lograba demostrar la culpabilidad de Manny en alguna travesura y el que la profesora lo hubiera encontrado cambiando la calificación era como un precioso y resplandeciente obsequio para él.

Los decepcionados padres no podían creer lo que les estaban diciendo. Manny tenía varios defectos y era capaz de muchas cosas pero nunca creyeron que pudiera llegar a tanto. Por su parte, Manny solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, el haber llamado a sus padres era por mucho lo peor que pudieron hacerle y Chakal lo sabía, por eso había recurrido a esa tortura.

Manny fue suspendido por una semana entera, así como ser reprobado automáticamente en la materia. Los 30 minutos que había durado la sesión pasaron tan lentos como una vida entera, y todavía faltaba lo peor, la reacción que sus padres tendrían con él. El muchacho salió de la oficina de Chakal justo detrás de Rodolfo y María, los cuales lo atormentaban ahora con su indiferencia.

El camino de regreso a casa fue horrible y silencioso, por lo visto todo comenzaría ya en su hogar. Una vez en la Casa del Macho, Rodolfo le ordenó a Manny que se fuera a su cuarto castigado. El adulto estaba tan molesto que su hijo no se atrevió a objetar nada, ni siquiera a decir algo para defenderse.

Se sentía terrible, se arrepentía de haber tratado de cambiar su calificación. Lo único que lo consolaba era saber que Frida se había salvado. Las horas pasaron y pronto Manny se quedó dormido debido al aburrimiento, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Frida caminaba por las calles pensando en el mal que sin querer le había causado a Manny. Estaba segura de que con eso lo castigarían de por vida y se sentía sumamente culpable por él. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó del perro que se encontraba dormido en la calle. Al no ver por dónde iba terminó pisándole la cola accidentalmente.

El perro dio un aullido de dolor que asustó a Frida. Ahora si estaba en problemas, pues reconoció que el perro era nada menos que la mascota del anciano amargado que siempre trataba de golpearlos a ella y a Manny, solo por una vez que habían llenado su casa con papel higiénico. El perro era tan feroz como su amo y odiaba que perturbaran su descanso. Frida solo pudo cerrar los ojos por el miedo esperando que el animal se abalanzara sobre ella.

No veía nada, solo escuchaba los enfurecidos ladridos y gritos de terror. Mas no eran de ella, no sentía dolor, el perro no la estaba atacando a ella. Al abrir los ojos descubrió a un pobre hombre que desafortunadamente había pasado por ahí en el momento equivocado y que ahora era atacado por el animal. El escándalo hizo que el dueño del perro saliera de su casa y actuara rápido para controlar a su mascota. Una vez que el perro estuvo amarrado y tranquilo, el anciano se acercó al infeliz sujeto para ayudarlo. No era nada grave pero si necesitaría atención médica pronto.

Frida se alejó de ahí en el momento en que la ambulancia llegó por él. De la que se había salvado, le aterraba pensar que ella era la que podía estar en esa situación justo en ese momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, técnicamente era ella la que debería estar ahí. Era ella y nadie más la que había molestado al perro y por alguna razón no había recibido su castigo.

Analizando la situación, era la tercera vez en el día que hacía algo y alguien mas era quien pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Primero sus hermanas, luego Manny y ahora aquel pobre hombre. No sabía que pasaba, o era mucha suerte la suya o algo más estaba pasando. Como fuera, algo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguar que era.

Para lograrlo decidió recurrir a la persona que siempre los ayudaba en este tipo de cosas, aquella persona que poseía un conocimiento tan grande sobre eventos similares a ese que podía pasar por un experto, necesitaba a Granpapi. La niña se dirigió a la Casa del Macho y para su suerte Granpapi estaba ahí.

Rodolfo y María habían salido y eso significaba que no tendría que escuchar nada sobre el pésimo comportamiento de Manny y tal vez podría hablar con él. Frida entró a la casa y saludó a Granpapi, quien se encontraba revisando una lista de bancos que aún no había robado y que quería hacer próximamente.

-Hola Granpapi- dijo Frida.

-Hola Frida, ¿vienes a ver a Manny?- preguntó Granpapi –Si es así viniste en buen momento, si Rodolfo estuviera no te dejaría-

-¿El castigo fue muy fuerte?- preguntó Frida preocupada.

-Oh sí, mi hijo no aguanta nada. En mis tiempos cambiabamos las calificaciones todo el tiempo. Honestamente creo que Manny hizo bien, su único error fue dejarse ver- dijo Granpapi.

-Si…jeje- rió Frida nerviosa.

-¿Sabes?, Manny me sorprendió hoy. No creí que se le fuera ocurrir cambiar las calificaciones- comentó Granpapi.

-De eso venía a hablar… fue idea mía-

-¿Tuya?, ¿y por que a ti no te hicieron nada?-

-Es que a mí no me atraparon… solo a Manny- dijo Frida nerviosa.

-Un momento… ¿significa que dejaste que lo castigaran a él mientras tu quedabas libre de tu merecido?- preguntó Granpapi.

-…Algo así- contestó Frida.

-¿Te atreviste a abandonar a tu amigo?-

-…Si…-

-¡Bien!, ¡ese es el espíritu Frida!, ya veo por qué le caes tan bien a mi nieto- exclamó Granpapi. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Manny se abrió y el muchacho salió de ella. Al ver a Frida no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de molestia contra ella.

-Hola… Manny- lo saludó tímida.

-¿No deberías estar jugando?... tú no estás castigada- contestó Manny despectivo.

-Lo lamento, Manny, yo…-

-¿Por qué nunca me haces caso, Frida?, te dije que nos íbamos a meter en problemas. Desde que encontraste ese mugre guante no has dejado de…-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuál guante?- preguntó Granpapi interesado en el tema.

Frida sacó el guante de su mochila y se lo mostró a Granpapi. En ese momento, los ojos del viejo Rivera se iluminaron de asombro.

-No puede ser…es…es…el guante negro- dijo Granpapi.

-¿El qué?- preguntaron los dos niños.

-El Guante Negro. Un legendario artefacto que todo villano siempre ha querido poseer- explicó Granpapi.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Manny confundido.

-Este no es un simple guante, es una reliquia que le da inmunidad a quien la posea. Manny, el que te atraparan hoy no fue por culpa de Frida… fue el guante-

-No entiendo, Granpapi-

-Dime, Frida. ¿Has tenido una especie de racha afortunada?, ¿Qué alguien mas pague por tus actos?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Sí, tres veces- contestó Frida.

-No cabe duda, este es el guante negro- dijo Granpapi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene de especial- dijo Frida.

Granpapi le devolvió el guante a Frida y la invitó a sentarse, de igual forma a Manny. Los dos lo obedecieron y escucharon la explicación.

-Miren, el origen del guante es desconocido. Lo único que se sabe de él es acerca de su poder. El guante sirve a todo aquel que lo encuentre, en este caso Frida. Nadie más podrá usarlo, solo ella- explicó –Frida, lo que quiero decir es que mientras lo tengas en tu poder, serás inmune a todo. Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras sin peligro de sufrir las consecuencias. Por eso te has estado librando de todo daño, por eso no te ha pasado nada, porque el guante te protege-

-Eso es genial, ¿significa que soy invencible?- dijo Frida.

-Exacto, pero hay algo que debes saber. Toda acción tiene una reacción, eso es inevitable. El guante te hace inmune a ti… pero el castigo por lo que hagas lo deberá sufrir alguien más-

-¿Alguien más?-

-Así es… por eso atraparon a Manny. El guante lo eligió para ser la víctima-

-Y por eso mis hermanas fueron castigadas también… y ese tipo fue atacado por el perro- dijo Frida –Todos recibieron un castigo que debería ser mío. ¿Y todo por el guante?-

-Así es… tienes un gran poder ahí, Frida- dijo Granpapi –Si yo fuera tu lo aprovecharía-

-Oh si- sonrió Frida maliciosamente pensando en todo lo que podría hacer de ahora en adelante. Granpapi también estaba muy emocionado con la idea, pero Manny no estaba muy convencido. Él mismo había sufrido ya el poder del guante y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Además conociendo a Frida y el nuevo poder que ahora tenía solo significaba que ella estaba más que a salvo… pero el resto de la Ciudad Milagro no, al contrario, una gran amenaza recaía sobre ella.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste. Algo corto pero en fin, así escribo yo, jeje. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 4: Una Oportunidad Imperdible

Manny se encontraba recostado en su cama, aún castigado, mirando al techo y pensando en tantas cosas que lo tenían intranquilo. Ya no estaba molesto con Frida por el incidente del examen, ni siquiera le importaba tener que estar encerrado en su cuarto. Lo que lo estaba perturbando era algo mucho más serio, sombrío e incierto.

Tal vez era eso justamente lo mas frustrante, estar preocupado por algo y ni siquiera saber que era. Se sentía como un verdadero tonto ante este sentimiento. Después de todo se enfrentaba a diario a perversos enemigos como Sartana de los Muertos, El Dr. Chipotle Jr, El Señor Siniestro y La Cuervo Negra, y de repente se asustaba por un mero presentimiento.

Era cierto lo que decían con respecto al miedo, quizás el terror más grande de todos era el que se le tenía a lo desconocido. Como cuando se vea una multitud horrorizada corriendo por todas partes y no saber si quiera hacia donde correr. Si, era terrible, tal vez lo peor que le había pasado hasta ahora ya si no sabía a qué temer no podría estar preparado para ello.

Estaba más que seguro de que el guante de Frida tenía algo muy extraño. Si, era un artefacto místico de poder que le daba inmunidad a su amiga, sin duda algo que cualquiera quisiera tener. Tal vez si el guante lo hubiera encontrado él, si el poder fuera de él no se sentiría así.

No era por envidia ni mucho menos por que le molestara la suerte de Frida. No, Manny no podría sentirse celoso por ella, la apreciaba demasiado para eso. Lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era el temor al peligro. Frida como fuera estaba protegida pero los demás no. Manny ya había sufrido el castigo por causa del guante y no quería que eso se repitiera.

Conocía a Frida y tenía la seguridad de que ella jamás usaría el guante en contra suya, peor ese era también el problema. Conocía a Frida y ella nunca dejaría de lado una oportunidad como la que el destino le había brindado. Los castigos de su padre nunca la habían detenido en sus travesuras… ahora que no tenía nada que pudiera tocarla entonces sería peor aún.

-Que Quetzalcóatl nos ampare- pensó Manny mientas escuchaba pasos acercándose a su puerta.

Un par de golpecitos le indicaron que alguien quería entrar, eventualmente la voz de Rodolfo se escuchó del otro lado.

-Manny, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó su padre.

-Claro- contestó el muchacho indiferente.

Rodolfo abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Su expresión ya no mostraba más enojo contra él y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

-Mijo, solo quería decirte que tu Granpapi habló conmigo y creo que fui muy duro contigo- dijo Rodolfo –No apruebo lo que hiciste pero después de todo es la única vez que esto ha ocurrido. Si prometes no repetirlo podría levantarte el castigo-

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Manny esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, solo trata de evitar este tipo de situaciones en el futuro- dijo Rodolfo.

-Lo haré, papá- respondió Manny abrazando a su padre y saliendo de ahí finalmente libre.

El chico salió corriendo de la Casa del Macho sumamente contento por nuevamente estar bien con su padre. No sabía a dónde ir pero no le importaba, solo quería estirar las piernas un rato y tomar algo de aire fresco.

Luego de unos minutos encontró a su amiga Frida caminando alegremente, aún con su ahora inseparable guante. Manny no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío al verlo pero la expresión de Frida se notaba más que relajada.

-Hola Manny-

-Hola Frida-

-Veo que ya no estás castigado- comentó ella.

-No, papá me dejó ir… y yo veo que tú aún tienes el guante- dijo Manny un poco despectivo.

-¡Sí!, ¡es genial!, me la he pasado haciendo todo tipo de cosas y no me ha pasado nada- dijo Frida feliz.

-¿No deberías llevarlo con calma?, aún no sabemos cómo funciona esa cosa- dijo Manny.

-Si sabemos. Me protege de todo mal a pesar de lo que haga- contestó Frida.

-Pero hace que otros paguen por tus actos- protestó Manny.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Pero qué importa?-

Manny no podía creer que Frida estuviera hablando así. Normalmente era traviesa y rebelde pero nunca egoísta a ese grado. En serio estaba preocupado ahora.

-¿No importa?, ¿cómo que no importa?- preguntó Manny.

-Pues sí, de que sufran otros a que sufra yo… mejor que sean otros- dijo Frida secamente.

-¿Te pones a pensar siquiera en lo que dices?- preguntó Manny molesto.

-No te enojes… tú también puedes sacar provecho de esto- dijo Frida.

-Claro que no, el guante es tuyo y tu eres la única en toda la ciudad que es inmune. No puedo creer que aproveches eso aún a costa de los demás- dijo Manny levantando la voz.

-Entiendo que estés molesto porque ya te tocó a ti, pero no es para tanto- comentó Frida.

-Créeme, las cosas se van a salir de control- dijo Manny.

Frida estaba realmente enojada con él por su actitud. Jamás le había gritado como esa vez pero no se daba cuenta de que él tenía razón. Además algo dentro de ella le estaba impidiendo razonar. Su esencia se estaba perdiendo y sin darse cuenta, Frida Suárez estaba desapareciendo.

-Solo estás celoso… celoso porque o ahora soy invencible y tu no- dijo Frida con odio.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste. Como eres un pobre intento de héroe con problemas existenciales a quien siempre apalean tienes envidia de que alguien sin poderes sea más digna que tu al don de la inmunidad-

-…Frida-

-Antes eras divertido pero ahora solo eres un perdedor. Este guante me pertenece y nunca me lo voy a quitar… es una oportunidad que no voy a perder- dijo Frida seriamente.

Manny no sabía que decir, estaba estupefacto tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En verdad Frida lo veía de esa forma?, ¿esa era la imagen que tenía de él? Sin querer sus ojos se cristalizaron por el coraje y el dolor que las palabras de Frida le causaban.

-Si eso crees de mi, perfecto. No volveré a molestarte- dijo Manny sumamente ofendido.

-Ojalá lo cumplas- terminó Frida dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de Manny.

Si el chico no hubiera estado tan furioso y dolido se habría dado cuenta de un pequeño brillo oscuro emanando del guante justo en ese momento.

El miedo había desaparecido, ahora solo era tristeza y enojo lo que sentía Manny. Luego de que su amiga de pelo azul se perdiera de vista regresó a su casa.

Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera los destrozos que Frida pudiera ocasionar. Se había dado cuenta de que el poder en verdad cambiaba a la gente, incluso a esas personas de las que menos se esperaría.

-Que se quede con su mugriento poder. No me importa- se dijo Manny entrando de nuevo a su hogar.

Rodolfo y Granpapi se extrañaron al verlo entrar tan rápido y tan enojado, después de todo acababa de salir de un castigo y ahora parecía que quería volver.

-Mijo, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Rodolfo pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el sonido de un portazo en la habitción de su hijo.

Manny se recostó boca abajo tratando de dormir y olvidar, en verdad lo necesitaba. Por un lado estaba bien, ya no tendría que preocuparse por proteger a Frida, nada podía tocarla.

Sin embargo ignoraba algo muy importante. Un pequeño detalle que pronto sería relevante. Había una persona de la que si había que proteger a Frida… y era ella misma.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez, pues bien, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste. Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 5: Emiliano

-Tonto Manny, está loco si cree que voy a deshacerme de mi guante- pensaba Frida entrando en su habitación –Jamás me apartaré de él, no con toda la utilidad que tiene-

No era que Frida en verdad creyera lo que decía, ni siquiera le gustaba estar peleada con Manny. La triste realidad era que Frida estaba pasando por la primera etapa de una legendaria maldición que poco a poco iría destruyendo su existencia. No era extraño que pocos supieran acerca del guante, era un mito que la mayoría trataba de que quedara en el olvido.

La niña se sentó en la cama y se trató de quitar el guante para descansar sus dedos y dejarlos respirar. No obstante, algo en ella le impedía quitárselo. No entendía porque pero sentía que quitarse ese pedazo de tela sería tan letal como quitarse un órgano cardiaco. Comenzó a tener miedo, miedo a un gran peligro que no lograba explicar pero que podía sentir como se acercaba rápidamente.

Necesitaba una distracción, cualquier cosa para olvidarse por un rato de su situación. No podía ir con Manny, estaba enojado con ella. Sus compañeras de los Sombreros Atómicos estaban muy ocupadas para ensayar y por nada en el mundo pensaba ponerse a hacer la tarea.

El sonido de su padre caminando por el pasillo listo para irse a trabajar le dio entonces una gran idea. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la estancia donde su padre ya se despedía de su madre para dirigirse al cumplimiento de su deber.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Frida.

-Mija, ¿viniste a despedirte antes de que me vaya a trabajar?- preguntó Emiliano.

-De hecho… quería saber si hoy puedo ir al trabajo contigo- respondió Frida.

Emiliano estaba realmente sorprendido con la petición de su hija. Lo creería de Anita y Nikita pero no tanto de Frida.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la vida policiaca- comentó Emiliano-

-Si me gusta… es solo que no he tenido tiempo de experimentarla bien y quisiera hacerlo ahora- dijo Frida.

Emiliano se sentía sumamente orgulloso y contento por las palabras de Frida y una pequeña lágrima de satisfacción salió de su ojo. Inconscientemente había deseado que su hija le pidiera eso desde hace tiempo y ahora que lo había hecho no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Está bien, mija, puedes venir- contestó sonriente Emiliano.

Frida abrazó a su padre y eventualmente se encontraban los dos viajando a bordo de la patrulla de policía rumbo a la estación. Frida sabía que sin duda le esperaba una interminable tarde lleno de aburrimiento peor al menos sería romper la rutina un rato.

Momentos después llegaron a la estación y Frida acompañó a Emiliano hasta su oficina. Le agradaba ver como todos los presentes se referían a él con un gran respeto y admiración. Se sentía importante al ser la hija del temido jefe de policía Suárez y en ese momento pensó en que las cosas no serían tan malas estando ahí.

Emiliano la condujo hasta su amplia oficina y una vez ahí, el adulto comenzó a revisar unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué es eso, papá?- preguntó Frida.

-Solo unos documentos que me traen los oficiales, tengo que revisarlos y ver si hay reportes de criminales…mira, aquí hay uno- dijo Emiliano encendiendo el computador al lado suyo –Ahora verás cómo funciona esto-

Emiliano entró a una página de la policía y tecleó algunas cosas. Frida se acercó para ver y descubrió que su padre escribía una dirección y un par de nombres.

-Son nombres de criminales buscados, mija. Según los reportes esta dirección es donde se esconden- dijo Emiliano terminando de teclear y enviando la información –Acabo de introducir estos datos y no tardarán en ir por ellos-

-Genial, entonces literalmente puedes hacer que encierren a alguien con tan solo poner su nombre ahí- dijo Frida entusiasmada.

-Sí, técnicamente sí. Pero es una gran responsabilidad, solo el jefe de policía tiene acceso a esto- explicó Emiliano.

-Lo entiendo… imagínate si alguien equivocado tuviera acceso a esto- dijo Frida Podría usarlo para molestar a la gente como a sus…enemigos-

-Sí, me alegro que lo entiendas mija- contestó Emiliano seriamente.

En ese momento uno de los oficiales entró a la oficina y le pidió al señor Suárez que saliera un momento, aparentemente se trataba de algo importante.

-Jefe Suárez, un par de vándalos están causando estragos afuera de la jefatura- dijo el policía.

-¿No pueden arreglarlo ustedes?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Ya lo intentamos, pero por lo visto es usted el único que tiene la presencia suficiente para hacer que se vayan-

-Bien… que remedio- dijo Emiliano levantándose desganado y siguiendo al oficial –No tardo mija-

-Sí, papá- dijo Frida.

Emiliano salió entonces cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Frida aún se encontraba frente al computador con el sistema de registro de criminales abierto. La niña se le quedó mirando por unos momentos imaginando las posibilidades que tenía justo en sus narices.

Un nombre llegó a su cabeza entonces, el nombre más odiado en toda su existencia, Zoe Aves. Ya antes la había acusado de ser la Cuervo Negra pero al final no había resultado y la habían castigado por eso. Estaba casi segura de que ella no era una súper villana pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Con tan solo teclear su nombre en esa computadora se habría desquitado de ella. Una pequeña voz le decía que no lo hiciera, no era justo. Sin embargo tampoco era justo que Zoe siempre se hubiera salido con la suya de manera impune. Por mucho que su conciencia se lo restregara debía aprovechar el momento.

-¿Qué puede pasar?- pensó mirando su guante.

Frida se colocó frente al teclado y escribió "Zoe Aves" en la parte del nombre y "Ser la Cuervo Negra" en la sección de crimen. Luego de escribir la dirección de la familia Aves y registrar la información sonrió con satisfacción disfrutando cada momento.

-Ahora sí, Zoe, vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste… ¿y qué crees?, que esta vez nadie me va a castigar, mi amiguito color negro lo va a impedir- dijo Frida sintiéndose victoriosa.

En ese momento, justo cuando estaba por reír a carcajadas. Un estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de ahí. Frida brincó por el susto creyendo que había roto algo pero luego se percató de que no era así. El sonido venía de afuera, tal vez eran cohetes de alguna celebración cercana.

Un segundo estruendo y gritos desesperados de las otras oficinas le indicaron que no era ninguna celebración. Algo muy serio estaba ocurriendo y un miedo horrible se apoderó de ella. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta justo cuando un tercer estruendo se escuchó. Esos estruendos no eran cosas rompiéndose ni cohetes, eran disparos.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta y vio a varios policías corriendo de un lado a otros, algunos de ellos cargando sus armas. Frida intentó salir a ver que ocurría pero una mujer uniformada la detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la niña.

-Nada, solo quédate ahí y no salgas- le dijo la mujer tratando de calmarla pero por su expresión y el tono de su voz ella comprendía que le estaba mintiendo.

Frida cerró la puerta de golpe pero se quedó a un lado con el oído pegado en la cerradura tratando de escuchar. Su deseo se hizo realidad y claramente escuchó las palabras de la mujer que le había pedido permanecer ahí, ahora conversando con otro policía.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?!- preguntó la mujer.

-Esos delincuentes juveniles venían armados- comentó el policía.

-No puede ser… ¿dónde está el jefe Suárez?-

-No lo digas tan fuerte, lo mejor es que la niña no se entere aún-

-¿No se entere de que?-

-El jefe Suárez está herido… le acaban de disparar- dijo el policía.

Frida sintió un vértigo similar al de cuando se cae desde una altura muy alta. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Recordaba las palabras de Granpapi "Otros pagarán por tus acciones". Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

-No…papá…-

Continuará………

Creo que ahora si se me pasó la mano, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 6: El Guante Debe Desaparecer

Frida fue llevada a su hogar por uno de los oficiales y eventualmente acompañó a su madre y a sus hermanas al hospital para estar al pendiente de la salud de Emiliano. Los vándalos que habían armado el alboroto habían sido erradicados y ahora todo estaba en paz, no obstante, todo el cuerpo policiaco estaba consternado por el estado de su jefe.

Frida jamás se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida, aunque todo el mundo le decía que no se preocupara y que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, la verdad era muy distinta. Sabía que todo eso estaba sucediendo por ella, era la única responsable de que su padre estuviera herido.

Su conciencia le restregaba todas y cada una de las letras que había usado para inculpar a Zoe Aves, una venganza no valía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estaba inconsolable y solo quería ver a su papá salir de aquella fría sala, completamente recuperado.

-Tranquila, hermanita, papá es muy fuerte- le dijo Anita abrazándola.

-Sí, Frida, va a estar bien- la secundó Nikita.

La tragedia por la que pasaban no les dejaba tiempo de pelearse como siempre lo hacían, ahora tenían que permanecer unidas, al menos hasta que todo terminara.

-Todo esto es por mi- dijo Frida llorando.

-No, Frida, tu no podías hacer nada para defenderlo- la animó Nikita.

-No me refiero a eso, es mi culpa que le hayan disparado- contestó Frida.

-No digas tonterías-

-Fue por mí, por no hacer caso a las advertencias, por abusar de mi poder-

-No te entendemos, Frida-

-¡Ay!, ¡olvídenlo!, ¡jamás lo van a entender!- gritó Frida antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Sus hermanas solo pudieron mirar con tristeza como la niña de pelo azulo corría descorazonada. Sabían que para ella era un golpe muy duro y que necesitaba estar sola para asimilarlo.

Frida salió del hospital no creyéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar más estar ahí esperando a recibir noticias sobre el estado de salud de Emiliano.

-¿Por qué no fui yo?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser mi papá?- pensaba Frida sentándose en la banqueta.

Se sintió como una torpe entonces, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Miró su mano y miró el guante. Ahora no lucía tan bien como antes, su brillo se había opacado y ahora se veía como un simple trozo de tela. Hubiera deseado que solo se tratara de un viejo trozo de tela, pero no era así, era algo mucho más importante, poderoso y maligno.

-Hola Frida- escuchó entonces la inconfundible voz de su amigo Manny.

-¡Manny!- exclamó al verlo de pie junto a ella.

Recordaba perfectamente la discusión que habían tenido y por obvias razones Manny tendría que estar molesto. No obstante la expresión del muchacho no era de enfado ni de resentimiento, por el contrario, le estaba ofreciendo a Frida una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Supe lo de tu papá…y quise venir a ver si necesitabas un amigo- dijo Manny

Frida se levantó entonces y abrazó a Manny. No cabía duda que era el mejor amigo que hubiera podido encontrar.

-Lo siento, Manny, lamento haber peleado contigo- dijo Frida llorando.

Manny correspondió el abrazo sabiendo de sobra que Frida lo necesitaba mas que nunca antes.

-No te preocupes Frida, yo tampoco quería pelear. Pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo Manny.

Frida se quedó abrazando a Manny por unos momentos hasta que finalmente comprendió que debían hacer algo. Manny se lo había advertido y ella no lo había escuchado, era el momento de enmendar eso.

-Manny, tenías razón. Este guante no trae nada bueno- dijo Frida –Ya no lo quiero-

-Pues quítatelo y acaba con todo esto- contestó Manny.

-Sí, ¡eso haré!- dijo Frida tomando el guante con su otra mano y tratando de quitárselo.

Era simple, nada del otro mundo, solo quitárselo de la mano y arrojarlo lo más lejos que pudiera. Desgraciadamente algo no estaba bien, era una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo y aún así no se lo podía quitar.

-Manny, no puedo quitármelo-

-Claro que puedes, solo es cuestión de fuerza de voluntad-

-No, no es eso, es como si estuviera pegado a mi mano- dijo Frida comenzando a asustarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Manny ligeramente alarmado.

Manny sujetó la mano de Frida y observó con horror que efectivamente el guante estaba como pegado a su piel. Era como si el guante hubiese sido soldado a la mano de Frida, no podría quitárselo sin lastimarla.

-¡Changos!- exclamó Manny.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Frida asustada.

-Tranquila, te prometo que encontraremos la forma de quitártelo. ¡Lo juro que lo haré!- dijo Manny.

Los dos niños corrieron entonces a la Casa del Macho en busca de Granpapi, tal vez él supiera cómo solucionar el problema. En el fondo lo dudaban ya que él les habría advertido que eso podría pasar desde el principio. Aún así era lo único que podían hacer por el momento.

Desafortunadamente cuando llegaron no encontraron a nadie, las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente mal, sobre todo porque Frida podía sentir como una fuerza demoniaca recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Manny, ¡quítame esto, por favor!- suplicó Frida.

-Lo intenté pero no se puede, solo resiste-

-¡Es que no puedo, es como si esta cosa estuviera viva!- gritó Frida mirando el guante.

-Eso no puede ser… ¿oh si?- Manny ya comenzaba a alterarse.

Frida estaba sufriendo, eso era lógico, mas ya no era por la culpa. El guante la estaba lastimando, se estaba adhiriendo a ella como su jamás quisiera separase de ella. Manny vio claramente como la tela se movía como si fuera un calamar pegándose a una roca.

-Creo… creo que el guante… está enojado- dijo Manny.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Él sabe que queremos separarlo de ti… y no está dispuesto a permitirlo- dijo Manny.

Frida dio entonces un grito de dolor, sentía como si le cortaran la circulación, sabía que era el guante. Mientras se sintiera amenazado seguiría clavándose literalmente a ella.

-¡Ya no quiero que lo quites, no quiero nada, solo quiero que este dolor acabe!- gritó Frida desesperada.

En ese momento, como por arte de magia, el guante se aflojó. El dolor se desvaneció y todo rastro de heridas desapareció. Frida sintió un gran alivio y suspirando agradeció mentalmente que todo hubiera terminado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Manny.

-No lo sé, pero el dolor se fue- dijo Frida.

En ese momento Manny lo comprendió todo. En verdad estaban tratando con un ser vivo, un ser que pensaba y que era muy peligroso.

-Creo que se que pasó, al no sentir que querías desprenderte de él, dejó de torturarte- comentó Manny.

-Sí, debe ser eso- dijo Frida.

-Mientras estés dispuesta a usarlo y a sacar provecho de su poder no te hará nada-

-Pero ya no quiero usarlo…-

-Ahora no se trata de lo que tú o yo queramos. Ahora solo se trata de lo que el guante quiere- terminó Manny con un tono preocupado en su voz.

Continuará………

Oh si, el guante fue creado por mi... ¿que esperaban?, ¿que les regalara chocolates a los niños?, jeje, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, pues aquí por fin está el septimo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 7: Apetito Insaciable

Manny y Frida entraron corriendo a la Casa del Macho sumamente alterados por lo que acababan de descubrir. Necesitaban urgentemente un consejo de Granpapi, el único que parecía tener cierto conocimiento acerca del guante.

Las cosas estaban muy mal y ya no estaba en sus manos solucionarlo, necesitaban cuanto antes ayuda. Frida se sentía cada vez pero por la culpa, la preocupación y el dolor que el guante le causaba cada vez que intentaba quitárselo.

-¡Descuida, Frida, estoy seguro de que Granpapi sabrá que hacer!- decía Manny.

-Eso espero… tengo que deshacerme de él antes de que sea muy tarde-

-No te preocupes, arreglaré esto. ¡Lo juro que lo haré!-

Los dos amigos llegaron a la habitación de Granpapi, el cual para variar se encontraba guardando el botín que acababa de robar. Al ver a los chicos entrar los saludó amigablemente.

-Hola Manny, hola Frida, ¿disfrutando de la inmunidad?- preguntó Granpapi ignorando los problemas que ahora tenían.

-¡Es horrible!, ¡todo esto está mal!- exclamó Frida.

-Claro que está mal, ese guante fue creado para la villanía, ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Granpapi sin comprender el asunto.

-¡No!, ¡Me refiero a que en serio está mal!, ¡muy mal!-

-¿Mal?, ¿cómo puede estar mal estar exento de todo castigo?-

-Es que yo no sabía que a otras personas les iría tan mal por las cosas que yo hiciera- dijo Frida.

-Pero si te lo expliqué. El guante necesita victimas. ¿Pero qué importa?, digo, a la gente le pasan cosas todo el tiempo, Manny sobrevivió a ese castigo que le dieron, ¿no?-

-Granpapi… ¿estás seguro de que conoces a fondo el funcionamiento del guante?- preguntó Manny.

-Por supuesto. Mientras Frida tenga esa cosa no le pasará nada pero a otros si-

-¿Y sabías que el mal que causa cada vez va aumentando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Recientemente le dispararon al señor Suárez… por culpa del guante- explicó Manny.

-¿En serio?, no lo sabía, lo siento Frida-

-No importa ahora eso, él ya está fuera de peligro. Pero lo malo es que cada vez las cosas están emporando, ahora gente ha salido lastimada y si sigue así podría ocurrir una tragedia-

Granpapi quedó muy consternado con lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese grado y que su conocimiento acerca del guante no habían resultado ser tan completos.

-Ya veo- dijo Granpapi –Tal vez lo mejor sería que te lo quitaras-

-Ese es el problema… no podemos hacerlo- explicó Manny.

-¿Cómo que no pueden?-

-Lo intentamos pero el guante se pega a mi mano… es como si estuviera vivo- dijo Frida.

Granpapi estaba preocupado, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba oyendo. No conocía bien la naturaleza del guante pero definitivamente no era nada bueno.

-Déjame ver- dijo tomando a Frida de la mano y comenzó a inspeccionarla –No parece estar pegado, creo que puedo quitarlo-

Granpapi intentó retirarlo de la mano de Frida pero en ese instante la tela del guante se adhirió a la piel de la niña lastimándola un poco. Granpapi se dio cuenta y desistió en su intento, momentos después el guante regresó a la normalidad.

-Tienen razón, esta cosa no se va a salir de ahí tan fácilmente… tal vez con mi sombrero logre hacerlo- dijo Granpapi.

Manny notó como la mano de Frida temblaba un poco, asumió que se debía al miedo o al dolor pero luego se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba tranquila. No era ella la que estaba temblando, eral el guante.

-Granpapi… tal vez deberías tomarlo con calma- dijo Manny.

-Relájate, esa cosa pronto va a estar lejos de Frida- dijo Granpapi sacando un par de manos robóticas de su sombrero –Bien, Frida, no te muevas-

-Granpapi…-

-Tranquilo, Manny, será muy rápido-

-No…Granpapi…-

-¿Qué pas…?- intentó decir Granpapi pero en ese instante el guenta comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, era como un animal furioso que estaba a punto de atacar.

-Estúpidos humanos…. ¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI!- escucharon una voz misteriosa proveniente de la mano de Frida. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar todo el lugar comenzó a temblar bruscamente.

Los tres se sobresaltaron y quedaron muy confundidos ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Los brazos metálicos regresaron al sombrero y el viejo Rivera retrocedió asustado.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¡Granpapi!, ¡cuidado!- gritó Manny notando como un librero cercano comenzaba a moverse y a inclinarse sobre su abuelo.

Cuando Granpapi se dio cuenta de la situación ya era tarde, el gran peso del librero lo había aplastado. Manny y Frida corrieron hacia él y lo ayudaron a quitarse el inmenso mueble de encima. Por fortuna, Granpapi aún respiraba pero estaba inconsciente y con un poco de sangre brotando de una herida en su cabeza.

-¡Granpapi!- exclamó Manny con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras trataban de reanimarlo, la voz misteriosa volvió a sonar en todo el lugar.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, No pueden escapar a mi poder!, ¡todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino lo pagará!-

-Manny, ¡es el guante!, ¡el guante es el que está ocasionando todo esto!- dijo Frida.

-JAJAJAJAJA, han intentado acabar conmigo muchas veces, eso no me gusta- dijo el guante –Solo por eso cobraré mas y mas victimas, voy a hacer sufrir a toda la ciudad Milagro-

Los dos muchachos estaban aterrados, el temblor había cesado pero la advertencia del guante era algo que no podían ignorar.

Algo dentro de ellos los motivó a salir al balcón y ver hacia la ciudad. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden y eso los tranquilizó. Entonces Manny notó algo que no le gustó, el volcán de la ciudad estaba humeando más de la cuenta.

-Mira eso, Frida- señaló Manny.

-No puede ser… ¿qué le pasa al volcán?-

-Creo…creo que está a punto de hacer erupción… una erupción muy fuerte- dijo Manny.

-Pero… es podría destruir a toda la ciudad-

-Exacto, el hambre del guante es insaciable. Ahora que intentamos acabarlo no se va a detener con nada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que el guante ahora está furioso…y quiere causar el mayor daño que se pueda-

-Y…el volcán…-

-Así es, está usando el volcán…el guante nos va a destruir a todos-

-¡No!, ¡no puede ser!-

-Como lo veo, solo tú vas a sobrevivir Frida. Ese es su plan, usarte por siempre como su herramienta… y asesinarnos a todos los que no le servimos para nada-

Continuará………

Oh si, ¿por que limitarme si puedo irme contra toda la ciudad?, jeje, extrañaba ser malo. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que el Tigre es de Jorge y Sandra.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 8: Experta en Guantes

Manny y Frida estaban sumamente acongojados y preocupados por lo que sabían que estaba a punto de suceder. Granpapi estaba herido y pronto la Ciudad Milagro entera sería arrasada por los poderes del guante negro. No sabían cómo reaccionar, no solo no podían quitarle el guante a Frida sino que este mismo estaba a punto de aniquilarlos a todos.

-Manny, esto es terrible- comentó Frida.

-Lo sé… al menos a ti no te pasará nada- dijo Manny tratando de sonar optimista.

-Pero no quiero que sea así. No quiero ser la única sobreviviente de esta catástrofe- siguió Frida.

-Frida…yo-

-¿No lo entiendes?, no vale la pena vivir si tengo que ver como todos los seres que quiero son destruidos- exclamó Frida desesperada.

Manny comprendía la posición de su amiga y ahora se cuestionaba quien estaba pasándola peor. Desde su perspectiva, estaba a un paso de desaparecer a causa de una inmensa erupción volcánica, si, horrible. Pero en el caso de Frida, a pesar de que sin duda saldría ilesa tendría que quedarse completamente sola en el mundo con la única función de ser el juguete del guante.

-Manny, no quiero que le pase nada a la ciudad. No quiero que le pasa nada a mi familia… no quiero que te pase nada a ti- dijo Frida con la voz entrecortada.

Manny se sentía realmente mal por ella. Como fuera él solo tendría que sufrir un poco y luego todo terminaría, pero la agonía de su amiga duraría mucho más, tal vez sería eterna. Se le acercó y le dio un abrazo en señal de apoyo.

Frida correspondió el gesto sumamente agradecida por la preocupación de su amigo. En esos momentos finalmente Manny comprendió lo mucho que le importaba Frida y lo que por lo visto él significaba para ella. Sintió una gran necesidad de siempre estar ahí para protegerla costara lo que costara.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta… ¡lo juro que lo haremos!- dijo Manny.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro… te lo prometo-

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Frida.

-No lo sé, pero no está todo perdido- respondió Manny.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Seguro, solo necesitamos un poco de ayuda-

-¿Pero quién puede ser?, Granpapi no pudo hacer nada- dijo Frida.

-Lo sé… pero aún quedan personas en quien podemos confiar- dijo Manny.

-¿Te refieres a tu papá?- preguntó Frida.

-Sí, podría ser. Es un héroe y seguramente nos ayudaría pero estaba pensando en alguien más-

-¿En quién?-

-Papá es fuerte, pero hay alguien que tiene más experiencia en… guantes- explicó Manny.

Frida comprendió entonces que Manny tenía razón, había una persona que contaba con mucha experiencia en este tipo de asuntos. ¿Quién mejor para detener a un guante malévolo que aquella mujer que constantemente lidiaba con uno?, Plata Peligrosa.

-¡Tu mamá!-

-¡Exacto!, ¡ella de seguro nos ayudará!, ¡Vamos!- exclamó Manny iniciando la marcha a la Casa del Mariachi.

Ambos niños estaban emocionados y esperanzados con la idea de que María pudiera ayudarles con ese enorme problema en el que se habían metido. Frida se sentía mucho más animada y relajada ante esta nueva posible solución.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban llegando a su destino y sin querer perder más tiempo, corrieron hasta el sitio donde María Rivera se encontraba. Necesitaban hablar con ella cuanto antes para evitar lo que sin duda sería la peor catástrofe en la historia de la Ciudad Milagro.

Al verlos llegar, María se llenó de alegría pero a la vez de preocupación por el aspecto de ambos chicos. Los conocía muy bien y sabía que algo malo les estaba ocurriendo, algo realmente horrendo.

-Mijo, Frida, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó María.

-¡Mamá!, ¡estamos en problemas!- contestó Manny.

-¿Otra vez?, ¿ahora que le hicieron al señor Chakal?-

-No es eso… es… el guante- dijo Frida.

-¿De qué hablan?, este día ha estado muy extraño. El volcán se está comportando muy raro- dijo María.

-Lo sabemos, el guante lo está provocando- contestó Manny.

-No les entiendo- dijo María. Entonces Frida levantó la mano y le mostró a María el guante que traía puesto.

Inmediatamente después María comenzó a hiperventilarse como era costumbre cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Por lo visto María estaba muy consciente de la leyenda del guante negro y al verlo las explicaciones que pudieran darle los muchachos salían sobrando.

-¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?!, ¡el guante negro!- exclamó María horrorizada.

-Lo encontré… y no puedo quitármelo- dijo Frida.

-Oh no, ¡espero que no sea demasiado tarde!-

María intentó nuevamente quitarle el guante a Frida pero con los mismos resultados que Manny y Granpapi. María se dio cuenta de que cada vez que el guante se sentía amenazado hería a Frida, las cosas estaban peores de lo que se imaginaba.

-Lo siento, Frida… pero esto no va a ser agradable- dijo María.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-A que va a doler… y mucho- contestó María.

-No me importa, solo quíteme esta cosa antes de que sea tarde- replicó Frida.

-Sí, no te preocupes, lo haré- contestó María –Será rápido-

María le pidió a Frida que se sentara para tranquilizarla un poco. Luego tomó la mano que tenía el guante puesto y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo como si fuera un gatito. Frida pudo sentir como el guante dejaba de ejercer presión sobre ella, era como un animal que se sentía relajado por las caricias.

Unos cuantos segundos después, una vez que el guante estuvo en el punto más débil. María lo sujetó con fuerza y tiró de él rápidamente. Inmediatamente después el guante volvió a alterarse y a lastimar a Frida, la cual no pudo contener un grito de dolor.

Le había ardido mucho la mano y un poco de sangre brotó de su piel, no obstante, el guante finalmente había sido separado de ella. Ahora no se movía y parecía ser un pequeño e insignificante pedazo de tela, el cual María arrojó a unos metros de distancia.

-Ya, Frida… ya pasó todo- le dijo en tono dulce para calmarla.

-Si… gracias…- contestó Frida con los ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada.

Manny se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a acariciar su mano lastimada para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Los dos estaban más tranquilos y aliviados, habían tomado la decisión correcta en ir en busca de María.

Había sido un enorme problema, una pesadilla cruel y ruin. Pero por fortuna ya había terminado.

-Tranquila, Frida, ya no hay por que preocuparnos- dijo Manny.

-Gracias, Manny, gracias por apoyarme en esto- contestó la niña.

-Cuando quieras, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, lo prometo- Le respondió su amigo.

María miraba a ambos niños sonriente feliz de haber podido detener una atrocidad que sin duda hubiera tenido consecuencias horribles. Ya todo estaba bien…tenía que estarlo… ¿en verdad lo estaba?

Justo en ese instante la alegría de los tres se vio interrumpida con el sonido de una fuerte explosión cercana. Manny, Frida y María se asomaron al balcón solo para encontrarse con uno de los más aterradores espectáculos. El volcán acababa de hacer erupción, una nube de humo negro se levantaba oscureciéndolo todo y un mar de lava hirviente comenzó a resbalar por el volcán rumbo a la ciudad.

-No…no puede ser…ya es demasiado tarde- susurró Manny.

Continuará………

¿Que dijeron?, ya los va a dejar en paz, ¿no?. ¡Pues no!, aún tiene que sufrir mucho, jajajajajaja. Se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir. La proxima semana tendrán el gran final. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 9: Adiós Manny

-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!- preguntó Frida horrorizada mirando como el volcán lentamente comenzaba a exhalar fuego, cenizas y humo.

-No lo sé… ¡demonios!, ¡no puedo creer que hayamos fracasado!- exclamó Manny frustrado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mijo… aún no debemos rendirnos- dijo María.

-Oh si, seguramente aún podemos detener toneladas de lava hirviendo antes de que arrase con la ciudad- respondió Manny sarcástico.

-No me refiero a eso… pero no podemos quedarnos resignados y esperar que todo termine. Mientras estemos juntos y vivos hay esperanza- explicó María.

-Sí, Manny. Yo no quiero darme por vencida- dijo Frida.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No tengo idea… pero no podemos dejar que el guante nos gane- dijo Frida.

-El guante... ¡el guante!- exclamó Manny mirando con odio el ahora inmóvil guante negro yaciendo en el suelo de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, mijo?- preguntó María.

Manny no contestó y solo corrió hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el guante. Lo tomó en sus manos y giró su hebilla para convertirse en El Tigre. Luego sujetó al guante con una mano y con la otra mostró sus garras poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Manny, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Frida.

-El guante es el causante de todo esto… tal vez si lo destruimos logremos detener esto- comentó Manny.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Pues es lo mejor que se me ocurre por ahora- dijo Manny.

-Tal vez tengas razón… solo ten cuidado, mijo-

-Vamos, mamá. Ahora nadie lo trae puesto, ya no tiene poder. ¿Qué puede pasar?- preguntó Manny disponiéndose a dar el golpe final para destruir al guante.

Manny le dio un zarpazo al guante lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarlo en dos de un tajo. Desafortunadamente, para la sorpresa de todos, el guante fue más rápido y por extraño que pareciera, esquivó el golpe.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Manny estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de ver. No solo había fallado un golpe facilísimo, sino que el guante mismo se había movido para evitar su ataque.

Ahora el guante literalmente flotaba frente a él, moviéndose como si una mano lo tuviera puesto. Era como si un ser invisible estuviera usando el guante y ahora se dispusiera a luchar contra Manny. Una risa siniestra se escuchó por toda la estancia haciendo que Manny se pusiera a la defensiva.

-JAJAJAJAJA, estúpido humano, no puedes detener al lado oscuro- dijo una voz cadavérica.

-¿Quién eres?, ¡No seas cobarde!, ¡déjate ver!- dijo Manny.

En ese momento del guante comenzó a emanar una especie de humo negro tan denso que no se podía ver nada a través de él. Manny inmediatamente tuvo un mal presentimiento, y más cuando el humo comenzó a tomar la forma de una persona.

Pronto, frente a él se levantaba la figura de un hombre fornido y alto. Solo se apreciaba la silueta y era como un humano hecho de humo negro. En la parte de la cara dos ojos rojos brillaban cruelmente y en la mano derecha, descansaba el guante negro.

-No puede ser- susurró Manny.

-¿Creías que por ser un guante no podía pelear, niño estúpido?- preguntó la voz.

-Bien… admito que eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Manny.

-Manny- susurró Frida presintiendo que algo muy malo se acercaba.

-Como sea, nada me va a impedir derrotarte- dijo Manny justo antes de abalanzarse sobre su enemigo.

Manny le dio un fuerte golpe con sus garras, sin embargo lo único que logró fue atravesar su cuerpo sin hacerle daño alguno. Lo intentó de nuevo pero era inútil, su adversario estaba hecho de humo y por lo tanto no podía tocarlo.

El espíritu del guante ni siquiera se molestaba en atacarlo, solamente se quedaba de pie mirando divertido a Manny en su vano intento por atacarlo. Una risotada maléfica se escuchó entonces provocando que Manny se enojara más. Por desgracia, el chico no podía hacerle nada asu enemigo.

-¡Diablos!, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a derrotarte si no puedo tocarte?- preguntó Manny malhumorado.

-jeje, no puedes. Nadie puede tocarme ni hacerme daño… pero yo si puedo hacerte daño a ti, jajajaja, ¡toma!- gritó el guanto a la vez que le daba un fuerte golpe a Manny.

El muchacho se estrelló contra la pared dando un grito de dolor y tratando de incorporarse. No obstante, su enemigo no estaba dispuesto a darle ni un segundo para respirar.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡no tan rápido, niño!- dijo a la vez que le asestaba otro golpe a Manny en el estomago.

-¡Manny!- gritaba Frida mirando con los ojos lagrimosos a su amigo.

-No…te…preocupes…no dejaré que…gane…-dijo Manny con dificultad.

-Pero, Manny- respondió Frida.

Lo que siguió fue sumamente aterrador tanto para Frida como para María. Nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo quería y nadie lo imaginaba.

En un movimiento rápido, el guante tomó a Manny por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo con maldad. Eventualmente lo sacudió en el aire y lo azotó contra las paredes como si fuese un simple juguete.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué se siente que te traten como a un pedazo de trapo?- rió el guante.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Manny usando una de sus garras extensibles para probar un golpe, pero con el mismo resultado.

El guante miró la mano de Manny y una cruel sonrisa se formó en su rostro de humo.

-Ahora verás un verdadero ataque, mocoso-

Con la otra mano, la que no tenía puesta el guante negro. El villano sujetó la mano de Manny y le quitó su guante de El Tigre dejando desnuda la mano del chico.

-¡Oye!, ¡eso es mío!- protestó Manny.

-¿Lo quieres?, con gusto de lo devuelvo- dijo el villano colocándose el guante de Manny en la otra mano.

Luego, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, le dio a Manny otro golpe en el pecho, pero esta vez con su propio guante. Literalmente lo había golpeado con las garras de El Tigre, las cuales se encajaron en su cuerpo abriéndole feas y mortales heridas.

Manny gritó de dolor mientras que su voz lentamente se apagaba a causa del fatal ataque. María comenzó a llorar al ver esto y Frida se quedó congelada al contemplar tan horrendo espectáculo. Manny, su mejor amigo, estaba acabado.

-¡No!, ¡Mannyyyyyyyyy!-

Continuará………

Bien... ahora si me disculpan debo ir a esconderme. Por que de seguro mas de uno van a querer lincharme....cof...pekerarita....cof...Alison....cof. Se cuidan, jeje.


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, que barbaridad, otra historia terminada. Lo que significa otro juico que determinará si sigo viviendo o no. Esto lo digo por las amenazas que he recibido, que me dan miedo pero a la vez me encanta recibir, jeje. Pues si, efectivamente aquí está el gran final de este fanfic y quiero agradecer y dedicar esta historia a:

**pekerarita**

**Alison-Pinoko17**

**LaTigressa**

**Nopiltze**

**xXTigreForeverXx**

**eljugueteregalado**

Que son los que me apoyaron con sus reviews. De verdad que muchas gracias por todo, por gente como ustedes es que sigo escribiendo. Ya solo quiero dar unos mensajitos adicionales:

Pekerarita, ojalá te haya gustado este fanfic y que sigas haciendo el mal en tus historias, vas muy bien. Y aunque eres una de las que me han amenazado como te quiero, jeje.

Nopiltze, espero que te guste el final y la historia en si, ya sabes que se tea precia mucho, mi futuro colega.

Alison, di lo que quieras, pero jamás me atraparás, jejeje. Auqnue siempre has atentado contra mi se te estima un buen, espero pronto leer mas historias tuyas y mas amenazas tuyas, jeje.

Y bien, ahora si a la historia. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Que se la pasen muy bien y esperen muy pronto mi siguiente fanfic llamado "Strigoi", están advertidos, aquí si que me voy a manchar. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan, un abrazo.

El Guante Negro

Capítulo 10: El Guante Blanco

-¡Mannyyyyyy!- gritó Frida cayendo de rodillas y llorando por lo que estaba viendo.

Manny por su parte jadeaba por la falta de aire y por el horrendo sentimiento de muerte que ahora lo invadía. María definitivamente no podría hacer nada, pues se acababa de desmayar por ver a su único hijo ser herido fatalmente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, niño tonto, te dije que jamás podrías contra mi- se burló el espíritu del guante.

-Por favor, déjalo- suplicaba Frida.

-Seguro, lo dejaré, de todos modos ya no tiene salvación- dijo el villano.

Manny cayó al suelo muy lastimado por la herida que le habían causado. Frida corrió a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos llorando por verlo tan mal. Se sentía desesperada, impotente, sumamente triste.

-Por favor, detén esto- lloraba Frida al guante.

-Jamás, este mundo me pertenece ahora. Y si en algo aprecias tu vida entonces deberás obedecer y usarme por toda la eternidad-

-No lo haré-

-¿No te atrae el poder de la inmunidad?- preguntó el guante tratando de tentar a Frida.

-No si para eso debo asesinar a todos los que me rodean-

-La gente no importa… vamos, yo se que si quieres. Imagina, poder absoluto sin morir jamás-

-La inmortalidad no me atrae- dijo Frida –Prefiero cumplir mi ciclo de vida y morir un día a estar sola para siempre, viendo como todo lo que conozco y amo desaparece-

-No sabes lo que dices, la muerte es como un oscuro abismo sin retorno. Nadie quiere eso-

-No es un abismo, es el paso a otra fase, una fase donde recuperas todo lo que aquí perdiste-

La expresión del guante era de desagrado, como si acabara de escuchar un chiste repugnante. Por lo visto no esperaba esa respuesta de Frida y se sentía desilusionado de ella.

-Creí que tú eras la indicada, la elegida- dijo el guante.

-Pues ni modo, al parecer no lo era- contestó Frida cortante.

-Bien… decepcionante… ¡Entonces morirás!- gritó el guante preparándose para atacar a Frida.

Frida solo cerró los ojos aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo del moribundo Manny y creyendo que todo había terminado. Sin embargo poco antes de que el demonio que tenía enfrente la golpeara, una pared de energía blanca se formó a su alrededor protegiéndola del mortal golpe.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó el guante confundido.

Frida abrió los ojos igual de asombrada que su enemigo y entonces pudo sentir como si una extraña fuente de poder recorriera su cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, mas no temía en nada, algo le decía que era algo bueno.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- balbuceó Frida notando como esa energía dejaba de rodearla y se concentraba en su mano derecha, formando un guante color blanco que ahora la niña tría puesto.

El nuevo guante estaba hecho de un material tan delicado como la tela de una araña pero Frida podía sentir que era tan resistente como el acero. No entendía por qué, pero de la nada acababa de adquirir la contraparte del guante negro: el guante blanco.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡No otra vez!- gritó el demonio del guante retrocediendo unos pasos.

Frida estaba estupefacta, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero todas las incógnitas estaban a punto de ser respondidas.

-No temas, pequeña, no te pasará nada malo- escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Frida un poco nerviosa.

-Soy el espíritu del guante blanco, y vengo a ayudarte- era una voz femenina y muy dulce que tranquilizó a Frida.

-¿Y por qué no puedo verte?- preguntó otra vez Frida.

-Claro que si puedes, me tienes justo en tu mano. Verás, únicamente una persona completamente arrepentida y con un corazón puro puede invocarme, y tú lo has hecho- dijo la voz.

-Yo no tengo un corazón puro, mira lo que ocurrió por mi culpa. Manny, mi mejor amigo se está muriendo y la ciudad está a punto de ser destruida- dijo Frida tristemente.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero no importa lo que has hecho, si no lo que estás dispuesta a hacer para enmendar tu error. Tuviste la oportunidad de salvarte y preferiste hacer lo correcto, aunque con eso tu vida estuviera en riesgo. Eso, Frida, es un acto que solo alguien de corazón puro puede hacer- dijo la voz.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarás?-

-Por supuesto, no tengas mas miedo, Frida, todo saldrá bien- respondió la voz.

-¡No!, ¡no te entrometerás esta vez!- gritó el guante negro intentando atacar a Frida pero el guante blanco comenzó a brillar en ese momento haciendo que su contraparte retrocediera.

-¡Aléjate de esta niña!, ¡ya has ocasionado demasiado daño, es momento de que esto termine!- gritó la voz del guante blanco.

-¡No podrás detenerme!-

-Admito que has adquirido mucha fuerza, pero no importa que tan intensa sea la oscuridad, siempre puede ser erradicada por la luz-

-…No…-

-Regresa a donde perteneces, ¡Ahora, largo de aquí!-

-¡Noooooooooo!- gritó el guante negro a la vez que lentamente se iba desintegrando como su fuera un montón de cenizas.

Al final, solo quedaba Frida aún sosteniendo el cuerpo de Manny, todo estaba en orden, y el guante negro había desaparecido y el volcán parecía haberse apagado. En eso la voz resonó nuevamente en la cabeza de la niña.

-Descuida, todo el peligro ha pasado. El guante negro no volverá a molestarte ni a ti ni a nadie más-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hizo?, mi papá, Granpapi y Manny-

-Todo eso ha quedado reparado y olvidado. Nadie sabrá nunca lo que pasó aquí más que tu. Y puedes dejar de culparte por esto, solo recuerda que siempre debemos tomar la responsabilidad de nuestros actos. A veces es desagradable hacerlo… pero tú misma has comprobado que es peor ver como otros tiene que sufrir en nuestro lugar-

-No lo olvidaré, muchas gracias- dijo Frida con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el guante blanco desapareció. Segundos después, Manny y María despertaron como si nada. A Manny le dio un poco de extrañeza verse abrazado por Frida como si lo estuviera arrullando para dormir.

-¿Eh?... ¿Frida?-

-¡Manny!, ¡estás bien!- saltó Frida abrazando a su amigo.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó Manny.

Frida entendió que no valía la pena explicar nada, tal vez era mejor que nadie lo recordara y que siguieran con sus vidas. De ese modo, con el paso de los meses, la ciudad milagro regresó a la normalidad. Todos los que habían resultado heridos volvieron a sus actividades normales sin siquiera sospechar lo que había pasado.

Para todos, nada había ocurrido, pero para Frida las cosas fueron distintas a partir de ahora. Ya que la niña había aprendido a responder por sus acciones, así como valorar lo mas preciado que tenía, a su familia y amigos. Aquellos a quienes no cambiaría ni por todo el poder del mundo.

FIN


End file.
